Different types of cork removers are known, which in the majority of cases incorporate a corkscrew. In the general type concerned, the cork remover has a body supporting a corkscrew for rotation. While the corkscrew is being rotated into the cork, it is necessary for the user to hold the remover body still or against rotation relative to the bottle. In one example, the remover body may comprise a pair of pivotably connected handles for in use clamping the neck of the bottle.
In another example, which belongs to the specific type of cork removers concerned, the body is tubular for enclosing the neck of the bottle and does not have any moving parts to clamp or grip the bottle neck. The user is therefore required to grasp both the remover body and the part of bottle immediately outside the remover body with one hand to hold the remover body still, while his other hand is turning the corkscrew. As the engagement between the remover body and the bottle is often not stable, slipping may occur, which is undesirable.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved cork remover.
According to the invention, there is provided a cork remover for removing the cork of a bottle, comprising a tubular body having upper and lower ends, a helical corkscrew insertable into the body through its upper end for rotation within and relative to the body, and a handle connected at an upper end of the corkscrew for rotating the corkscrew. The body includes resiliently deformable, frictionally gripping abutment means located and arranged in a substantially annular manner on a radial plane within the body between its upper and lower ends for engagement by the rim portion of the mouth of said bottle, while said cork is being removed by the corkscrew upon rotation.
Preferably, said abutment ,means comprises a relatively rigid inner part connected to the body and a resiliently deformable outer part for engagement by said rim portion.
More preferably, the inner part of said abutment means is in the form of a core, and the outer part is in the form of a jacket enclosing the core.
Further more preferably, the jacket is formed with at least one aperture exposing a part or a respective part of the core, said exposed part being connected with the body.
Further more preferably, the exposed part of the core is connected with the body by glue or ultrasonic welding.
It is preferred that the surface of the exposed part of the core lies substantially flush with the surface of the jacket around its aperture.
It is preferred that the exposed part of the core includes a protrusion inserted into a hole or recess of the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the body has a tubular wall and includes an integrally formed flange extending radially from the inner surface of the wall to form a lower internal corner therewith, and said abutment means is located within the corner.
More preferably, said abutment means is connected to both the lower surface of the flange and the inner surface of the body.
It is preferred that said abutment means has a substantially annular inner surface that tapers upwards.
It is further preferred that the inner surface of said abutment means is substantially part-conical.
In a first specific construction, said abutment means comprises a pair of opposed arcuate members.
In a second specific construction, said abutment means comprises a single ring member.
It is preferred that said abutment means is made, at least partially, of rubber material.
It is preferred that the outer part or jacket of said abutment means is made of rubber material.